Regret
by Bougenville
Summary: Ketika waktu telah melindap, sesal pun hanya sekumpul silabel tanpa makna/Half-Ficlet/RnR?


Regret

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan author lainnya

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Aku adalah bagian dari hembus napas cinta Tuhan yang menciptakanku.

Senyum tipislah yang menjelma kurva di wajah Boruto ketika kembali mengingat penggalan kata yang ia dengar. Oleh robot berambut hitam panjang yang pada awalnya begitu memperdaya. Membuatnya mengira bahwa yang bertutur adalah manusia wanita.

Pelan Boruto memiringkan tubuh ke kanan. Sedangkan tangan kiri ia jadikan sebagai bantalan. Dari niat untuk terlelapnya kali ini, ia selipkan harap. Agar di waktunya yang tersisa sang robot wanita itu kembali muncul, tercermin di kedua mata biru jernihnya.

.

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata yang menutup itu mulai berkedut, terbuka perlahan. Sinar putih-bukan dari matahari yang menelusup dari celah jendela lah penyebabnya. Boruto duduk beringsut, mengusap wajahnya agak kasar. Namun, kini kedua alisnya lah yang mengerut. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Netra sewarna safir Boruto menjajah sekitar. Mendapati puluhan robot yang sudah menjadi bangkai tergantung berjajar. Boruto membuang napas, mengerti bahwa ujar para leluhur, bila kematian semakin dekat kaumnya akan terbangun dari tidur di tempat yang mungkin saja tak diduga.

Benar saja. Ketika ia melirik bawah pergelangan tangan kanan, penunjuk waktu telah mencapai angka 00.21. Sisa hidupnya hanya terangkum dalam hitungan menit. Namun kepuasannya belum tercapai, ia ingin mati tanpa harus menunggu.

Merasa bosan dengan pemandangan terlampau lazim: melihat robot-robot membuatnya ingin keluar dari suatu tempat asing yang ia pikir sebuah ruangan.

Dan benarlah adanya. Ia hampir bersorak ketika melihat kenop metalik yang berkilap terpantul cahaya. Melebarkan langkah ia lakukan, dengan tangan terjulur begitu bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya.

Kenop diputar, didorongnya dengan kuat. Maka terekam dari kedua matanya sebuah lorong. Tidak terlalu terang, juga tidak bisa dikatakan gelap. Cahaya hanya membias di kaca-kaca jendela tidak jauh di depannya berdiri.

Kedua kaki Boruto telah memijak lorong dengan sempurna, ketika tiba-tiba penglihatannya menangkap robot duplikat perempuan yang ia temui kemarin tersenyum lebar. Namun dengan tubuh yang tak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah jendela kaca yang terbingkai kayu berpelitur sederhana, hingga sinar yang hendak masuk terhalang oleh perawakan sang Robot.

"Hai."

Boruto berjalan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasa. Terlihat dari tangannya yang tremor, dapat disimpulkan bahwa jantungnya bagai melompat saking bahagianya, tetapi gugup menyertai. Sudut kedua bibirnya tertarik, hampir menyerupai senyum sang robot.

"Hai."

Sapa dari Robot membuat Boruto semakin kegirangan. Namun, pembawaan yang tenang sejak dulu berhasil membuat dirinya terkendali. Hingga gerakan memeluk sang robot dan membisikkan "kau sangat cantik" terhindarkan.

Gerak tapak kaki Boruto terhenti. Wajahnya sudah tepat di depan si robot wanita. Ia membuang napas, melemaskan bahu untuk meluruhkan ketegangan, diikuti senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Aku," ada jeda ketika pasang mata mereka saling beradu. "Harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

Sang robot terkikik, menundukkan wajah malu. Namun gerak kepalanya kembali menegak, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin berkata-kata.

"Panggil aku Lilac. Tidak seperti robot lain, aku memiliki hati, dan-"

Belum sempat kalimat oleh Lilac terselesaikan Boruto merasakan wajahnya melumer.

* * *

"Boruto!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Kedua bola mata Boruto bergerak-gerak dibalik kelopak.

Bukankah aku sudah mati? Boruto bertanya-tanya.

Kedua mata yang terbuka mematahkan segala keraguan. Terlebih melihat dirinya berada di sebuah kamar dengan meja komputer di sebelah kiri, disertai cangkir yang uap sedang menari di atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah."

Ia mencari sumber suara. Menemui seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan sebingkai kacamata merah. Dilengkapi setumpuk pakaian di tangan, tersenyum manis.

Apa yang tadi? Mimpi dalam mimpi, kah?

Tetapi, mengapa?

Melirik bawah pergelangan tangan kanan, membuat Boruto yakin. Segala yang terjadi bukanlah ilusi.

Karena angka yang ditunjukkan telah ke titik nol.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum pahit.

* * *

END

Yo.

Plis jangan nagih Redemption dlu hiks :"D

story ini awalnya cuma buat persyaratan masuk grup kepenulisan di wattpad, tapi karena sayang cuma bertapa di notbuk yasudah aku post aja disini :"D insya allah bila sempat story ini kuremake terus dimasukkan ke proyek kumpulan oneshoot BS setelah Redemption tamat. Spoiler: judulnya "Its Alright, This is love" yang genrenya mungkim campur2, tapi main genrenya H/C

Aku sekarang aktif di wattpad, kalau mau follow aku di -Rhein ya, cari aja hehe.

yasudahlah kebanyakan bacot. kalo ga paham coba baca lagi lamat-lamat, sapa tau dapet pencerahan *kaboor


End file.
